Squidwards Love Life
by xx-one-of-a-kind-xx
Summary: The evolution of Squidward from a narky,grumpy wannabe to a self fulfilled success.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so it probably wont be that good but i hope you enjoy it :D  
****Please review it thanks :D**

* * *

Yes,Squidward was living the life,he had fame and fortune,but most importantly he had love.  
He had moved on from clarinet playing and got involved in something totally different.  
He had his own TV show called One Love,it was a matchmaker show.  
He had a wife of his own,her name was Squiderella.  
Squiderella had lovely long blond hair,with lovely blue eyes.  
She was also famous,she was a famous singer.  
She had over two million hits with her first album.

The best thing Squidward liked was that there was no SpongeBob and Patrick.  
He had moved to a much fancier estate.  
Squlliam was the same but he was nothing compared to Squidward.  
SpongeBob was still a fry cook a the Krusty Krab.  
Patrick was still his lazy self,just sitting around watching TV all day.  
Eugene Krabs was still big into money as usual.  
Plankton gave up hope on trying to get the recipe and turned the chum bucket into a nursing home for the elderly.  
Sandy had got promoted to be a scientist and had moved to a better tree dome.

* * *

**Six months earlier**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
"**SPONGEBOB WILL YOU KEEP THAT RACKET DOWN!" **Squidward yelled.  
"Sorry Squidward we are blowing bubbles in funny shapes"  
"**I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY CLARINET.**"  
"But Squidward look at what i can do." (SpongeBob blows bubble in the shape of Patrick)  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, do it again SpongeBob." says Patrick  
"Morons." says Squidward as he goes back to playing the clarinet.  
"I'm hungry." states Patrick. "Lets go to the Krusty Krab." says SpongeBob.

* * *

**At the Krusty Krab**

"Hey Mr. Krabs." says SpongeBob. "Boy, what are you doing here on your day off." replied Mr. Krabs  
"Patrick was feeling a bit hungry so we said we would come here."  
"Well there's nothing better than a bit of more money in my pocket." Jokes Mr. Krabs  
"Eh....I'll have a Krabby Patty please and Patrick what do you want."  
"I will have eh... no wait I will have a... no actually I think I'll have... actually no I'll have two Krabby Patties please."  
"About time,three Krabby Patties coming up."

* * *

**Back at Squidwards house**

"Well I think that's enough clarinet for today."Says Squidwards while relaxing simultaneously.  
"Oh Squidward one day you will be that man on TV." Squidward says as he stares at a famous clarinet player on TV.  
"Oh how i wish to have fame and fortune,there would be no SpongeBob or Patrick I wouldn't have to work at the stupid Krusty Krab,yes life would be good,awww what am i thinking that would never happen to me I'll always be stuck in Bikini Bottom".

* * *

**A/N Sorry it was a bit short but i promise the next one will be longer and dont forget to review:D Also this story was also made by sum-sense,we worked on it together so give him a bit of credit too.  
**  
**Love xx-one-of-a-kind-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey this is the second part to the story this one is just by xx-one-of-a-kind :D**

**plz review it thx. well it's sunny here but cold so whats a better thing to to then go on to FanFiction? NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Finally a day with no work" said Squidward to himself as he got out of bed

"Good morning Squidward"

"Ahh Spongebob what are you doing here, didn't i tell you to stay out of my house at ALL times" Squidward quietly shouted at Songebob

"Why yes Squidward"

"Then why are you still HERE" Squidward shouted to spongebob as he pushes Spongebob out the door.

"Okay see you at work" shoutes Spongebob to the door of Squidwards house.

Squidward opens the door and shouts to Spongebob **"IT'S SUNDAY"**

"Moran" Squidward says to himself as he shuts the door and makes his way to have a bath

"Ahh a nice relaxing bath, and the best part is Spongebob is gone jellyfishing with Patrick"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"What Spongebob, what are you doing here weren't you going Jellyfishing with Patrick"

"Squidward thats next Sunday"

"Well keep it down i'm trying to have a nice relaxing bath"

"Okay Squidward we'll try"

"Hum hum hum hum hum" Squidward hums as he scrubs himself

"Ahh what a nice relaxing bath" Squidward says as he gets on his towel and makes his way downstairs

"Are you sick of being aloner" said the TV as Squidward turned it on

"Yes" Squidward said to the TV

"Do you want to find love"

"Yes at times" Squidward said again to the TV

"Well go on to 'Love ' "

"Okay" Squidward says as he gets out his laptop

"Name, Squidward Tenticals, Age, 30, phone no.095 5438644"Squidward says to himself as he filles out the form along with other details

"You have 23 matchmakers" the computer says

"Whooo" Squidward says out load as he scrolls down the page

"Hum this one looks could, Whats her name? Oh there it is, it's Sally Squidlags" Squidward said to the computer

"I'll ring her now, lets see 087 5433521"

"Hello, Hello, Em hello my name is Squidward tenticals from the dating site."

"Oh hi, so do you want to meet up or something"Sally said nervously

"Oh Okay,I'll pick you up tomorrow at two"

"In the morning, wait thats too early three will be fine but two no way"Sally said

"No in the afternoon"

"Oh Okay, where will we meet?"Sally asked

"I told you I'll pick you up at your place"

"Ohh Okay" Sally said

"Okay see you then"

"See me where?"Sally asked

"I'll be at your house at two , bye"

"Bye" Sally said

* * *

**The next day**

"Good after noon is Sally there?"

"I am Sally"

"Okay come on, i thought to go to the Park?"Squidward asked

"Okay, So where are we going?"

"I said we are going to the park" Squidward repeted

"Okay lets go"Sally said as she started to run

"Wait for me" Squidward Shouted

"Well hurry up" Squidward heard from a distance, but could not see Sally

i've lost her might as well go back home-Squidward thought is his head

* * *

**6 hours later **

Ding Dong

"Hello" Squidward says

"Hi i Didn't see you in the Park" Sally Said

"I lost you"

"No you didn't i'm right here" Sally said

"Look i think it's not working out and i think we should break up" Squidward said

"We were going out?"

"Yes, now leave me alone!" Squidward Shouted

"Okay we're throw you hear that we're" Sally Shouted as Squidward slamed the door in her face

**Spongebob's house**

"Looks like Squidward is having a rough day" Spongebob says

"Ah just leave him"Patrick says to Spongebob

"He'll get throw it just you wait, just you wait" Patrick says to Spongebob again

* * *

**A/N hey this is the second part to the story this one is just by xx-one-of-a-kind :D**

**plz review it thx. well it's sunny here but cold so whats a better thing to to then go on to FanFiction? NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
